Kindess is Healing
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: When he awoke, Grimmjow found himself in a stranger's bedroom and was covered in bandages and in head to toe pain. He then had to ask himself, where the hell am I? What the hell happened to me? And who is this woman that is so calm and unaffected by me? Grimmjow x OC interaction, no pairing. Rated T for language on Grimmjow's part. May continue, but complete for now.


Hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a bit. Had myself a case of writers block :P. Anyways, this was an idea I got from a story prompt/plot generator and decided to use this as a short Bleach fic, which is my first fic for Bleach. Give this one a shot and let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks a bunch :) The OC is someone I created and will be sharing the illustration of her soon through deviantArt. I'm going to work on a cover for the story as well.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

The bountiful rays of the golden sun beamed through a window pane, lighting the face of a sleeping but severely bruised Grimmjow. His eyes slid open from the blasting rays beaming on his closed lids but snapped them back shut from the bright of day. He groaned unpleasantly from his sudden wake and tried to adjust himself to escape the brightness but winced sharply from an unbearable pain in his chest. He attempted to grab the left side of his chest but found his arm wrapped in bandages and in a sling. It confused him of course but his confusion soon started to turn into a panic. He is not where he thought he was and he's in extreme pain.

Grimmjow looks down at himself and found his body covered in bandages in various places. His abdomen along with his chest is wrapped and aching from what appeared to be a bruised or cracked rip, his left arm is wrapped and he could feel that his legs were as well. He could tell that he is no longer in his hakama and his jacket is no longer on his shoulders but in a corner. It seemed every inch, well maybe not entirely, is wrapped in bandages and Grimmjow had to wonder what had happened to him. Better yet, where the hell is he?

He took in his surroundings as he clearly figured that he is in a bedroom, a very calm and tidy room with soft gray walls. It's better then the white he had been used to in Las Noches. Wait, is he even in Las Noches? He looked around some more and realized that he is in the living world. How the hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was walking down the white halls of Las Noches and avoided a confrontation with the number cuatro espada, Ulquiorra. He is greatly confused and tried to jump out of the comfortable bed he laid but failed miserably. Grimmjow's legs shot in pain and his chest made a sharp painful jab that he had to gasp for breathe. What the fuck happened? And where the hell am I? Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You mustn't move," a voice suddenly disturbed his wondering mind.

Alarmed, Grimmjow snaps his gaze to where the voice came from and laid his eyes on a woman. She's tall, maybe about a few inches shorter then him, has long straight ash blonde hair that came past her shoulders and turquoise blue eyes. She has this firm gaze on him as she approached Grimmjow with a tray in her hands. She had medical supplies on the tray along with a cup of warm herbal tea.

"Move anymore you could reopen those wounds of yours, so just relax." The woman replied as she sat near him then offered the tea. He didn't take it, he just eyed the woman with a mix of apprehension and needles to say arrogance before he growled. The woman didn't even flinch or step back from his growl which showed that she was not afraid of him. Damn, did I lose my aggressiveness? Grimmjow thought as he continued to eye her.

"I know you're on edge since you are not familiar with your surroundings, but you have to calm down. You took quiet a beating."

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow finally managed. When he spoke, he realized that his voice is raspy and dry from the lack of fluids. He eyed the cup again, wondering if he should take it or not but his alertness and ignorance prevented him from doing so.

"It's herbal tea with some medicine to help heal your wounds. From the looks of it, you could use something to drink. There's no poison if that's what you're concerned about."

Without saying anything back, he timidly grabbed the cup and drank the warm liquid. There was a hint of mint in the tea but he could also taste the medicine she put in it. It wasn't bad like he thought it was going to be, it was rather tasty and soothing. He downed the rest hastily then sighed in satisfactory.

"I guess I should have brought the kettle with me since you haven't had any form of liquid for the past two days."

"Two days?" Grimmjow echoed in confusion.

"Like I said, you took quiet a beating. If it wasn't for me stepping in to rescue you, you could have very well died that night."

"You rescued me? What exactly happened to me, woman?" Grimmjow snarled in a way, really confused that he doesn't remember what was going on around him.

The woman eyed him for a moment in surprise but her gaze changed when she reminded herself that he had a bandage around his head. She remembered that he hit his head hard on the ground and was out like a light. She wasn't sure where to start, but she knew that she had to start somewhere to explain what had happened to him.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't be able to remember what happened since you have that nasty bump on the back of your head. You were in battle and were losing, too. I heard you and the blind dark man fighting so I came to check what you were fighting over. Unfortunately, the blind man knocked you down hard and was about to deliver the final blow until I barged on the scene. He would have killed you if I hadn't been there at the right moment."

Grimmjow then put the pieces together as he sat there with the empty cup. His injuries, waking up in the living world and in this girl's room, Kaname Tōsen did this to him. He remembers now. He was in Las Noches where he avoided a confrontation with Ulquiorra because he had asked him where he was going. Grimmjow had enough of that place. He had enough of being ordered around by the sadistic and egomaniac freak, Lord Aizen. He even had enough dealing with the Cuatro Espada and was tired of always losing to him. Grimmjow was fed up with the brewing war between the Shinigami and Lord Aizen's army of Espada. He decided on a whim to quit and escape that hell hole he called home.

He remembered telling the Cuatro that he was leaving Las Noches and was not returning. Was it wrong of him to say anything to him? Of course it was wrong to tell Ulquiorra that he was leaving because he probably went and told Lord Aizen about it. He must have sent Tōsen on him to deal with the traitor that Grimmjow became. These injuries were his fault because he was tired of living there. He wanted his own damn freedom and independence along with not give a shit about the damn war. Grimmjow was stupid to leave and he's paying the price by staying in this girl's room heavily bandaged.

Grimmjow then had to wonder how the hell this girl could possibly see him yet alone fend off Kaname from landing the final and devastating blow. Who the hell is this girl? And why did she save him? "How is it you can see me, woman?" Grimmjow asked with an agitated tone.

"I have been able to see spirits since I was young, so you are no exception." She replied quickly, ignoring the tone he gave her. Actually, she didn't care if he had a tone with her at all. He had woken up in a stranger's room and was unaware of what happened to him, so of course he would be on edge. She had nothing against him in showing his uncertainty and agitation, so all she could do was let him roll his frustrations out.

"So what? I'm not exactly a good one to keep locked up, you know."

"I've noticed but I'm not afraid of your hostility or your constant agitation. I'm a very patient woman and can handle people letting off steam. It was in my best interest to bring you here to take care of those wounds so I intend in healing you so you could regain your strength. It's the least I could do."

"Why though? Why did you save me from that asshole?"

"He said it was for the sake of justice which I didn't see any justice in ending a person's life when they are laying flat on their back. I was not going to let a ruthless blind man finish you off like that. It was your fallen sword that I fought with to land a devastating blow to pay him back for that wound on your chest. He retreated after that. Frankly, I don't understand my reasonings for saving you. I guess I jumped in on instinct instead of thinking logically. I could have gotten myself killed just from attempting to save you and I would not be able know what the circumstances were afterwards."

"You're an idiot then for doing something so reckless, you stupid human girl." Grimmjow growled rather groggily and nastily. His eyes started to grow heavy from the medicine she put in his tea, which is probably for the best since he could use some more rest. However, he battled the sleepiness away to further the conversation with the human and learn of her identity.

The girl again brushed off his tone to evaluate his injuries and check the bandages to see if they needed changing. She cautiously eyed Grimmjow's muscular physique and tone muscles as she readjusted some the medical tape on his sternum then slowly trailed her eyes down his arms to his bruised knuckles. She remembered how hard he fought to defend himself against his opponent without his blade and had to wonder what he was thinking when he was left without a weapon. His knuckles proved that he was in a certain light afraid of being defeated and was trying to hang on as much as he could.

The sight of his bloodied knuckles and severely injured body played through her mind as she continued to eye his hands. Just thinking of him fighting before she arrived on the scene made her wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been there for him. Would she still have heard him but arrived much later to find him dead? If she had found him lifeless, what would she have done then? Left him out in the open and rot? Or try to bury him on the spot? What would have happened if she never followed the sounds of clashing metal? She didn't know what to think when it occurred to her that she may not have been in the area to save him. She didn't know if a shinigami would notice his body if they came? If they did, would they have helped?

The more she thought of it, the more her touch became softer and lighter. It's a sympathetic touch and she could tell that Grimmjow is eyeing her strangely because of it. His gaze didn't stop her from examining her previous work though, she just continued while he watched her with interest. As she gently guided her fingers across his body to his shoulder to adjust the sling, Grimmjow couldn't help but shiver slightly from underneath her tender, careful featherlight touch. It's soothing to say the least, especially when the tips of her fingers were soft. It calmed him to the point of surrendering to sleep that is overcoming him again but fought it back again. He's not sure why a human girl would have this effect on him. However, her careful fingers caressing him like she has been doing for a short time prompted him to wonder if she knew what he was yet alone know what kind of situation she just got herself into. Grimmjow is no fool to know that Kaname immediately reported to Lord Aizen of what happened which he would eventually return to eliminate him and this girl as well. Besides, the war is still going and she could get caught up in the mix which is a predicament that she shouldn't be in to begin with.

"You probably didn't even think what kind of situation you would be in once you brought me back here, did you?" Grimmjow asked as he watched her move her hands to adjust the bandage around his abs.

"I'm not entirely sure what you are implying?"

"I'm saying that you got yourself in one hell of a pickle for helping me, you stupid girl. Just because you chased him doesn't mean its over. You probably haven't realized that you got yourself stuck in the middle of a war between the hollows and shinigami."

"I was not aware that is a war between two worlds that are not of my own. I do however realize that your attacker could very well return here with a vengeance because of my actions. But you must realize something, he was injured from my retaliation and it may take him a bit to recover unlike you, however. You have a substantial amount of injuries that will hinder you from leaving, so you are stuck here for the time being. So you should make yourself comfortable because you are going to be here for a while."

The woman replied softly as she finished her inspection and stood away. She momentarily took the tray in her hands and started to leave the room. Grimmjow is not exactly fond of staying here yet alone restricted to move until he regained some of his strength. He eyed her for just a moment before he called out to her.

"Hold on dammit," Grimmjow started as he sat up harshly which only prompted him to wince in pain. He groaned from the searing pain in his chest then looked back at the girl who stood by her door with a blank expression. He doesn't understand this girl and quiet frankly, she was beginning to get on his nerves that she hasn't explained who she was yet. She's defiantly kind-hearted since she brought him here and has this fearless attitude that he is beginning to admire.

"Just who the hell are you, woman?"

She closed her eyes briefly at him then turned away to face the hall before her. "My name is Hiromi Watanabe. Now please, get some more rest. You could use it." She replied and was about to step into the hall when Grimmjow stopped her again.

"Are you not in the least bit curious of who I am?"

"I am," she replied promptly before she shifted her gaze back on him and shot him a carefree smile. "But I can wait to learn of your name when you get some more rest. If you ever need anything, there's a bell on the table by bed that you can use to call for me. I'll be just down the hall so I won't be far if you call." Hiromi replied then turned away and disappeared down the hall.

Grimmjow is then left in silence, curious as to why a human girl like Hiromi would rescue him like she did. He actually doesn't understand why he doesn't frighten the young woman. She was very calm and collected with him which only intrigued him more then being confused. Despite his curious mind, Grimmjow fell back onto the soft pillow with a huff to sleep. It was hard at first because of the sun still spilling from the window above the bed but he allowed himself to think of something to succumb into a deep slumber. As hard as it was for him, he allowed himself to recollect his savior, Hiromi's, featherlight touch. He remembered how soothing it was and that he wanted to fall asleep at that point. His skin tingled in delight from remembering that sensation but at the same time missed it. He wanted her to continue that particular touch but Grimmjow had to settle on the sensation instead. Before long, Grimmjow fell into a deep but much needed sleep, dreaming for the first time of pure bliss and contentment.

* * *

So, what do you think? Did I keep Grimmjow in character for the most part? I may end up taking this a little further but I'm not entirely sure. Let me know if you would like to see a continuation and don't forget to review. Again thanks for the read, chow! :)


End file.
